De Pandas y Girasoles
by Arisa-desu
Summary: Una historia centrada en la relación de Ivan y Yao ::: "-Estás seguro… Yao?-le preguntó Ivan ya encontrándose en posición ... " "Yao se limitó a asentir mientras sentía que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le iba a la cabeza y sus mejillas estallaban" :::
1. Chapter 1

Era un día tranquilo para los aliados, como siempre UK se encontraba discutiendo con Francia y USA a la par, por otro lado estaba el "invisible" Canadá, quien se preguntaba cuándo sería el día en que por fin lo tomasen en cuenta… Aislados del resto se encontraban China y Rusia, compartiendo un silencio que solo ellos podrían disfrutar, como siempre se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro… y por debajo de la mesa, con un leve movimiento sus manos se juntaron; como era de esperarse nadie les daba la mayor importancia, así que nadie notó el intenso rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Yao y la cálida sonrisa que esbozó Iván. Así ocurría en cada junta de los aliados desde hace un tiempo; alrededor de tres meses atrás Yao e Iván habían tomado conciencia de la inevitable atracción que tenían el uno por el otro, quizás se debía a que vivían muy cerca… o quizás se debía a que compartían la misma ideología, también podría ser que no encajaban con las demás naciones aliadas y por lo tanto comenzaron a desarrollar sentimientos el uno por el otro… la verdad era que se complementaban muy bien, por su parte Iván necesitaba de alguien cálido como Yao, y Yao por su parte necesitaba de un oído comprensivo, fuera de eso, ambos compartían un pasado y presente similar… Estaban solos….

-Maldito imbécil idiota de las hamburguesas!!-gritaba Arthur mientras Alfred estaba sobre él, a saber cómo habían terminado así, solo se podía observar aquella escena más al lindo de Francis sacando fotografías-y tu Idiota del vino, deja de sacar fotos!! Alfred! Quítate de encima!!

-Deja de gritar Arthur, no sé porque eres tan escandaloso, pareces un niño haciendo berrinches lo sabías?- le contesta Alfred mientras se levanta lentamente y sin mayor apuro.

-Ustedes no hacen más que discutir-reclamaba Francis-además, algún día planean cambiar ese horrible vestuario?- (inserte aquí risa de Francis)

-Idiota! En primer lugar si discutimos es por causa tuya mayoritariamente!

-Yes, Arthur tiene razón, además si me visto mal es porque él me inculco el mal gustó al vestir-dice apuntando a Arthur.

-Maldito malagradecido-dice Arthur lanzándose sobre Alfred-A mi que te cuide cuando eras un pequeño, me pagas de esta forma?!

-Podrían dejar de discutir, aru?-luego de tanto escuchar sus discusiones el paciente de Yao se aburrió (y no lo culpo xD!)-siempre que nos reunimos es lo mismo, aru –se toma la cabeza con una mano- al final somos derrotados por el eje, por esta razón! No cooperamos entre nosotros, aru!

-Yao…- dicen al mismo tiempo Alfred y Arthur, mientras Iván solo sonríe, como siempre…

-Estaría bueno que tanto USA como UK terminaran con sus diferencias de una vez por todas y comenzaran a cooperar… y también tú Francia… deja de armar conflicto, aru- los tres (UK, USA, Francia) se quedaron mirando atónitos a Yao… para luego de parecer serios, volver a sus disputas- "Es que acaso no entienden, aru?..."-Yao se dirigió a su asiento junto a Iván y le dirigió una mirada de tristeza- No sé como terminará esto, aru…

-Nosotros ganaremos… no tengas dudas de ello-le responde Iván con una sonrisa maliciosa y un aura obscura a su alrededor.

::::::::: Luego de la junta :::::::::

Tanto Alfred como Arthur se habían ido inmediatamente a sus casas, Francis salió a dar un paseo por los campos de Italia en compañía de Matthew… Si bien casi nunca lo tomaban en cuenta en las juntas de los aliados… Francis disfrutaba de la compañía del inocente Matthew. Entonces en la sala de las juntas solo quedaron Yao e Iván, quienes nuevamente disfrutaban del silencio…

-Yao-dijo suavemente Iván…

-Dime… Iván, aru- contestaba Yao mientras sujetaba más fuerte la mano de este.

-Quiero besarte-le dijo sin ninguna vergüenza, mirándolo con esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

-Podrían vernos, aru…-decía el chino desviando la mirada a un rincón…

-Ya todos se marcharon…-el ruso se acercaba lentamente a Yao, quien ante el movimiento de este se ponía cada vez más rojo.

-aru…- Yao era débil contra Iván, intentaba hacerse el fuerte, llevarle la contra incluso, pero por más que lo intentará no podía, su fortaleza se debilitaba frente a aquel gran hombre, amante del vodka y los girasoles. Ante el acercamiento inevitable de Iván, Yao solo atino a cerrar los ojos a la espera de aquellos labios, tan fríos como la nieve, pero dulces como la miel, que ya había probado veces atrás.

-….-Iván tomó delicadamente la cabeza de Yao entre sus fuertes manos y la acerco a su rostro, hasta el punto de rozar sus labios, Iván sonrió al ver el rostro de Yao, se encontraba completamente rojo-sabes que te ves endemoniadamente sexy al estar asi?

- o////o – ante el comentario de Iván, Yao abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Iván justo en frente suyo, su sonrojo no tardo en hacerse más intenso…-No… no digas esas cosas, aru…

-Pero es cierto…-le decía el ruso mientras acercaba nuevamente sus labios a los de Yao, esta vez si completó el beso… con una dulzura, que cualquiera pensaría sería imposible para Iván, pero el con Yao, podía… podía ser el mismo… que a pesar de cargar un pasado tan terrible, tenia espacio para amar y ser amado…

-….- Yao por su parte correspondía el beso que Iván le brindaba, poco a poco comenzaba a entrelazar sus manos por el cuello de Iván, hasta quedar completamente juntos… El aire comenzaba a faltar, por lo cual tuvieron que detenerse por un momento… solo para darse cuenta que alguien los observaba…

- *******, aru!-exclamaba Yao al darse cuenta de quien los había descubierto…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen . lamentablemente... xD ...**

**Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia (en el primer capitulo no puse nada... D: estaba apurada ._. ) espero les guste.. al principio va un poco lento.. pero quiero que tenga una trama... larga x3 espero no se aburran y continuen leyendome x3~ **

**Puede que haya un poco de OOC ... de verdad lo siento u.u**

* * *

* * *

-Matthew, aru!- exclamaba Yao al darse cuenta de quien los había descubierto- Qué.. qué haces aquí, aru?

-Yo.. solo venia por Kumajiro (ya se sabe su nombre x3)- Matthew, de pronto sintió un escalofrio en su espalda.

-_kol kol kol kol_- Iván tras la intromisión del Canadiense habia tomado posición tras de este, de manera muy tenebrosa cabe destacar-No dirás nada… No es asi, Matthew?

-P… por supuesto que no!! "aprecio demasiado mi vida como para hacerlo"- decia Matthew muy asustado, mientras corriendo cogia a Kumajiro y lo estrechaba contra si.

-Matthew, aru…- China lucia totalmente tranquilo y esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro-Si quieres decirlo, está bien, aru… puesto que... tu sales con Francis, no es asi, aru?

-C… Cómo lo sabes?-Matthew lucia totalemente sorprendido- "tan obvio es?"

-Si, es muy obvio…-decia Iván mientras volvía a sentarse de manera indiferente- nadie te toma mucho encuenta en las reuniones, da… pero Francis.. luego de cada reunión te lleva consigo… da para pensar, no crees?

-Ya Iván… dejalo…-decia Yao mientras se acercaba a este-Matthew, si no quieres que lo tuyo con Francis se sepa, deberian ser más discretos. Por nuestra parte no diremos nada, aru…

-Gr.. gracias-contestaba un apenado Canadá mientras salia de la habitación- "Debo decirselo a Fran… que Ivan y Yao lo saben… fuerza Matthew, fuerza!" (siii, aquí Matthew le dice Fran a Francis :3~)

-Te dije que podrian vernos, aru-le reclamaba Yao a Iván una vez que Matthew se habia retirado.

-…-Iván solo observaba a China, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Acaso no me dirás nada, aru?-Yao estaba molesto… aunque la verdad era, que solo le gustaba hacerle berrinches a Iván, eso lo hacia sentirse más joven, aunque fuera mayor que Ivan por siglos…

-No, no diré nada, da…- Iván volvia a sonreir mientras abrazaba a Yao por la cintura, y lo acercaba más a él.

-Sueltame, aru! No quiero que nos vuelvan a ver, aru!-Yao pataleaba, sin conseguir resultado alguno.

-Por qué… no quieres que los demás sepan lo de nosotros?-Iván aún tenía abrazado a Yao y lo miraba fijamente.

-Yo… -Yao bajo su rostro- tengo miedo, aru…

-Miedo a qué?-Iván con una de sus mano, levanto el rostro de Yao, obligandole a mirarlo.

-Tengo miedo de cómo reaccionaran… mis hermanos…-Yao desvio la mirada, no queria ver el rostro de Iván, no en este momento-No se que pensarán… no sé si acepten el echo de que estoy contigo, aru…

-Y eso que importa? Lo único que deberia importarte es si me amas… la opinión del resto, aunque sean tus hermanos… debería ser lo demenos-Ivan de verdad se sentía un tanto devastado- Acaso no fueron ellos los que te abandonaron?

-…-A la mente de Yao vinieron muchas imágenes del pasado, cuando estaba todos juntos; japón, hong kong, corea, vietnam, taiwan y él… eran recuerdos muy lindos… pero luego, venian a su mente imágenes no muy agradables.. cuando poco a poco se quedó solo… el primero fue Japón… quien al marcharse, le dejo un "recuerdo" … tras una pelea, Kiku con su katana le hizo un corte en la espalda a Yao… lo cual lo dejó marcado de por vida… Con el paso del tiempo, Yao volvio a retomar el contacto con sus hermanos… pero las cosas ya no eran iguales…-no… no quiero recordar eso, aru-Yao intento contener sus lagrimas, pero no pudo.

-Yao…-Iván sintió un poco de remordimiento.. pero solo un poco, aún no conocia muy bien el remordimiento o el arrepentimiento. Lo abrazo con fuerzas-Lo.. lo siento, da…

-Iván… no es que a mi me avegüenze o algo asi el estar contigo… dame un tiempo para preparar a mis hermanos,aru…-lo mira mientras contiene las lagrimas-cuando este listo… todo el mundo lo sabrá, aru!

-…-lo continua abrazando- tomate tu tiempo, da…

::::: En la casa de Yao :::::::

-Qué!? Qué mi aniki no está?-Korea le reclamaba haciendo pucheros al superior de Yao.

-Lo siento mucho Im Young Soo (no estoy 100% segura si este es el nombre.. .) pero Yao, se encuentra en casa de Rusia en estos momentos- le decia el superior al travieso Korea.

-En casa… de Rusia?-Korea se encontraba sumamente confundido con la reciente "noticia" … según el recordaba su hermano, cuando aun vivian juntos, no tenia una muy buena impresión de Rusia, por lo cual constantemente se quejaba de este.

-Si, ultimamente Rusia y Yao se llevan muy bien- el superior sonreia muy naturalmente.

-Que raaaaaroooo, bueno.. esperaré que mi aniki regrese ^^-Korea se fue a sentar por ahí, mientras quien sabe de donde sacaba una portatil y se ponia a jugar Ragnarok.

:::: En la casa de Rusia ::::

-**Dónde está Nii-san!!!!????-** preguntaba una furiosa Belarus a un indefenso Latvia.

-No.. no lo sé ||T.T Belarus-san-respondia Latvia ya llorando.

-**Cómo es que no lo sabes**!!?-Belarus furiosa, comenzó a buscar por toda la casa-** Niiiii-saaaan no te escondas de mi!!! Niiii-saaaaan, no te haré daño!!! -**Belarus luego de buscar, sin resultados por toda la casa se dio por vencida, por el momento- Dónde… dónde está Toris? Eso si lo sabrás.. verdad enano?-le pregunta a Latvia nuevamente, pero esta vez un tanto sonrojada.

-Toris? No lo he visto hoy, Belarus-san…-Latvia hace memoria- creo que el señor Rusia le dio unos días libres y fue a ver a Feliks-sonrie complacido por esta vez haber podido responder a las exigencias de Belarus, tan complacido estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando recibió un golpe de parte de Belarus.

-Ese maldito! En vez de estar conmigo… se va a ver a ese amigo suyo… que raaaabiaaaa!!!-Belarus se marcha enfadada.

-Por qué… por qué yo?-se lamenta un pequeño Latvia tirado en el piso- "Dónde estará el Señor Rusia en estos momentos?"

* * *

Dónde estarán Ivan y Yao o.o? ni yo lo sé aún xD!!~ en el próximo capitulo... más detalles de otras parejas x3~ y por supuesto RoChu!!! *-*

Acepto Reviews, criticas.... o lo que sea :D todo es bien recibido x3~

Matta nee, aru!


	3. Chapter 3

**La pregunta que todos se hacen… Dónde están Ivan y Yao?!!**

**Gracias por los reviews x3~ actualizo desde ya porque no sé si tenga tiempo luego D: y bueno.. no ls quiero dejar en ascuas xD!**

**Gracias a mi beta reader (LeoKingdom) ;D de verdad me ayudaste mucho ^^**

**Hetalia y sus personajes.. no me pertenecen (si lo hiciera… habria más que yaoi implicito juju)**

**Puede que haya OOC ( si, aún u.u de verdad lo siento.. intento apegarme lo más posible a la personalidad de los personajes… .)**

* * *

En una pequeña cabaña, en los campos de Rusia se escucha un grito de dolor… luego un silencio. Desde fuera es posible visualizar dos siluetas, de pronto, otro grito de dolor se escucha.

-I-Iván...aru...

-¿Te duele?

-¡Por supuesto que duele, aru! -habló Yao con dificultad.

-¿Quieres que siga? -sonrió Iván, cálidamente. Mientras, Yao asintió.

-Due...duele, aru -Yao se quejaba y en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de dolor.

-Bueno, es tu culpa... -Iván ahora sonreía pícaramente- ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el cuchillo, da!- el ruso desinfectó la mano de Yao, donde se había cortado al estar manejando el cuchillo de la carne.

-Tsk!…. Ten más delicadeza, por favor... -Yao lucía algo molesto, nunca en sus casi 5000 años se había cortado al preparar alguna comida, pero ahora… no había sido su culpa, de hecho, había sido culpa de Iván- ¿Y cómo es que dices que fue mi culpa, aru? Eres tú el que llego de pronto y me abrazó -Yao se sonrojó-. Era obvio que me sorprendería, aru….

-No pude contenerme…-Iván sonríe- te veías tan mono cocinando… fue un impulso, da - le abraza- igual que ahora… te ves… tan indefenso…

-I… Iván -Yao se sonroja aún más e intenta escapar del abrazo de Iván -Suéltame, aru!... debo seguir cocinando… o es que acaso no quieres comer?

-Claro que quiero comer…- lo mira de forma un tanto depravada -quiero comerte a ti, da…

**Donde España:**

-Looooviiii~ -Antonio se encontraba semi-desnudo, con pantalones pero sin camisa, en el patio de su casa- ¿Looooviiiii~ dónde estás?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Antonio?-Lovino se encontraba tranquilo sentado en el patio de España, comiendo tomates.

-Te he traido un regalo -saca un vestido quién sabe de dónde y se lo enseña- te verás muy guapo en él…-sonríe.

-Che palle!!! –de un tirón se levanta, coge el vestido y lo rasga-¡¿Qué acaso te has creido que soy como el idiota de Feliciano?! Burro idiota…-se gira dandole la espalda a Antonio.

-Jooo… Que aburrido eres Lovi~ -Antonio le hace un pequeño puchero a Lovino, mientras infla los mofletes.

-No estoy para tus juegos, kso…- se da vuelta con la intención de reclamarle al Español, pero este lo atrapa entre sus brazos y le besa, dejandolo incapaz de realizar cualquier reclamo- "kso"

**En casa de China:**

Corea aún continuaba jugando, habían pasado horas y ni rastro de su Aniki, a decir verdad no se aburría dado que se encontraba subiendo de nivel de forma muy rápida.

-¡Biiiieeeeen! Mi mago ya está en el Nivel 210- exclamaba al momento en que su personaje en el juego lanzaba un hechizo- "Aniki se demora mucho… ¿qué estará haciendo?"

De vuelta con Rusia y China:

Sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, se encuentran Rusia y China, comiendo lo que parece ser arroz con muchas verduras y un poco de carne salteada en aceite con especias, el rostro de Yao luce muy complacido, mientras el de Iván, luce un tanto desepcionado.

-¿Qué tal está, aru?-pregunta Yao mientras lleva un bocado de carne a su boca.

-Muy rico, da…-responde Iván, mirando a Yao con una cara entre de enojo y berrinche de niño pequeño-pero yo queria comerte a ti, Yao…

-Ya te dije que luego, aru-Yao se sonroja y continua comiendo, mientras de reojo ve el brazo de Iván el cual tiene vendado-de verdad lo siento, aru.

-¿ah?-Iván no captaba el porque de la disculpa de Yao, hasta que de pronto sintió una punzada en el brazo-¿Lo dices por el brazo? No te preocupes-sonrie- he tenido que aguantar peores,da.

-…- mientras continua comiendo, baja la mirada recordando lo que habia pasado hace un momento atrás.

**FLASH BACK**

-Claro que quiero comer…- lo mira de forma un tanto depravada -quiero comerte a ti, da…-Dicho esto Iván se avalanza sobre Yao, dejandolo imposibilitado para moverse, o al menos eso pensó.

-¡Iván, aru! Levantate por favor, aru.. pesas-decia Yao mientras hacia esfuerzos por quitar a Iván.

-Noooo-Iván sonreia infantilmente, mientras, comenzaba a levantar la camisa de Yao. Sin notarlo Yao, cogio su brazo, y con una fuerza que nunca se esperaria , le torció el brazo. (porque china es muuuuy fuerte pese a la debil que se pueda ver :3)-Yaaaaaaoooo me lastimaste, da!!-Iván se levanta y se agarra el brazo, mientras de sus ojos salen lagrimas.

-De.. de verdad lo siento, aru-Yao al darse cuenta de la consecuencia de su acto, atiende a Iván de la mejor manera posible, intentando calmar el dolor-De verdad que lo siento, aru… "¿por qué hize eso, aru?"

-… quiero un beso, da…-lo mira fijamente- es lo menos que puedes hacer despues de haberme torcido el brazo.

-…-Yao sin pensarlo, besa a Iván de manera muy dulce, mientras en su interior se pregunta que puede hacer para compensar al Ruso.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Iván, aru-Yao levanta la mirada, encontrandose con los ojos violaceos del Ruso.

-Dime, Yao-Iván continuaba comiendo tranquilamente mientras le sonreia al Chino.

-Despues… despues de cenar…-desvia la mirada-… podemos hacerlo, aru-se sonroja.

-He? Enserio?-En el rostro de Iván se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, se acerco al Chino y le abrazo.

-Pe… pero tienes que comerte todo, aru-le sentenciaba el Chino al ver que el plato de Iván estaba casi lleno.

-Lo haré, da-Iván vuelve a comer, con mucha energia cabe destacar, y en menos de un minuto su plato se encontraba vacio-Ya terminé…

-Está bien, aru… vamos…-lo coge de la mano y lo lleva a una habitación que se encontraba dentro de la cabaña, con mucho cuidado lo recuesta en la cama que ahí se encontraba y se acurruca a su lado- por favor… se gentil, aru. (me imagino a un Yao asi.. y se me hace taaaaan violable x33~!!!)

Iván asintió y con cuidado se ladeo un poco, quedando parte de su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de Yao. Con su brazo lastimado acarició suavemente el rostro de Yao, mientras este cerraba los ojos sonrojado. La primera acción que realizó el de ojos violetas fue quitarle la liga del pelo a Yao.

-Asi te ves mucho mejor, da-sonrie mientras besa delicadamente a Yao. De a poco comienza a desabrochar la camisa del oriental, dejando a la vista su perfecto torso, como un impulso, comienza a besarlo, mientras con sus manos se deshace completamente de la camisa de Yao, el cuerpo de este comienza a tiritar.

-Hace frio, aru…-le dice mientras lo abraza para encontrar calor.

-Yo te quitaré el frio, da-le dice mientras se quita su bufanda y su abrigo dejandolos a un lado…

* * *

**Y ese fue el tercer capitulo x3 de verdad espero les haya gustado :3 estaré subiendo luego el cuarto… donde se viene el lemon x3 (hace años que no escribo un lemon o.o!) **

**Acepto criticas, comentarios y cosas por el estilo.. todo es bien recibido … porque de los errores se aprende ^^**

**Nos estamos leyendo~**

**Matta nee, aru *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada... perdón por el retraso m(_ _)m ... para ser sincera estas semanas.. no han sido las mejores de mi vida D: estube con depresión por un tiempo por lo cual no estube motivada para escribir... además... el echo de que me ha consumido el juego de rol donde estoy n_nU (de hetalia, de que más si no xD?) En fin... espero que nadie me quiera linchar luego de este capitulo~ si no entienden... lean y luego entenderan *corre***

**Muchas gracias por todos los lindos reviews que me han dejado x3~ me animan a seguir~ *ahora si corre***

**Disclaimer: tanto hetalia como sus personajes pertencen a Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei (por que de ser mios... dioooos~ yaoi para todos *¬*!!)**

**

* * *

**

-Yo te quitaré el frio, da-le dice mientras se quita su bufanda y su abrigo dejándolos a un lado… para luego quitarse su camisa, dejando al descubierto un pecho lleno de cicatrices y heridas del pasado, Yao como por un auto reflejo, se acercó al pecho de Iván y comenzó a besar cada una de las cicatrices del cuerpo de este, como queriendo borrarlas…-No se borraran Yao…-le dijo el ruso con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras al terminar de sacarle la camisa al chino, pudo divisar varias cicatrices marcadas en el cuerpo delgado del oriental, tal cual las habían en el suyo, paso sus dedos por estas, con una delicadeza increíble-¿Duele?

-Ya no… todo aquello que ha pasado por nuestros cuerpos, ya es eso, parte del pasado, aru…-le sonrió, mientras con cuidado para no lastimar más el brazo de Iván, entrelazo sus brazos por detrás del cuello de este y se acercó para depositarle un beso, tierno y lleno de amor.

Mientras continuaban besándose Iván terminó de quitarle la ropa restante a Yao, y con ayuda del mismo la propia, quedando así ambos desnudos, el uno frente al otro… llenos de cicatrices que nunca se borrarían de sus cuerpos. Iván prestó mayor atención a una que si bien no podía ver, se sentía muy profunda al tacto, se encontraba en la espalda de Yao, él sabía quién le había hecho esa cicatriz y no podía evitar sentir ganas de torturarlo de la forma más horrible posible por haberle causado tanto daño a Yao. Kiku Honda, algún día, él pagaría por el dolor causado.

Por su parte Yao continuaba con su tarea de besar cuanta cicatriz encontraba en el cuerpo del ruso, por alguna razón de verdad creía que si hacia eso, de a poco se irían borrando, de pronto se sintió interrumpido por unos fríos labios ansiosos, ansiosos de él. Soltó un ligero gemido en el momento que Iván mordió su labio inferior y con sus manos comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Yao por cada centímetro de piel disponible. Recorriendo desde su rostro, pasando por su pecho, desviándose a sus piernas, para luego regresar y centrarse en el miembro de Yao.

Yao al sentir las manos de Iván recorriendo su cuerpo se sintió morir, las manos frías de Iván eran deliciosas para el calor que sentía ahora, se dejo hacer, esa es la verdad.

Iván por su parte disfrutaba ver las expresiones de Yao, ante cualquier contacto, era tan expresivo, tan distinto a él en ese sentido, si bien Iván no era como Berwald, no era que tampoco expresara mucho.

Después de un rato de caricias, besos, ligeras mordidas y susurros al oído, ambos supieron que ya era el momento.

-¿Estás seguro… Yao?-le preguntó Ivan ya encontrándose en posición para penetrarlo. Yao se limitó a asentir mientras sentía que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le iba a la cabeza y sus mejillas estallaban- Está bien…- Ivan iba a comenzar con aquello que desde hace tanto tiempo deseaba pero un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, haciéndolo detenerse…

-Sucede alg…-Ivan cubrió la boca de Yao con una de sus manos y le ordeno guardar silencio, poniendo su dedo índice en la boca.

-**Niii-saaaan!!-** se escuchaban unos gritos en la lejanía.

-Belarus-aru!-exclamó Yao a pesar de la mano que se encontraba sobre su boca. Mientras los llamados de Natasha se hacían más y más fuertes como si se encontrase cerca de la pequeña cabaña.

-**NIII-SAAAAAN!!!** **¡¿Dónde estás?!** –Natasha al ver la pequeña cabaña, bajo una intuición, entró en ella. Al entrar pudo percatarse de que no hace mucho habría habido gente ahí-Nii-san… ¿estás aquí?-comenzó a recorrer la casa, sacando quien sabe de dónde una pequeña navaja-**te he estado buscando toda la tarde… Niii-saaaan~** -primero entró a la cocina donde encontró unos platos sucios, luego al baño, y por ultimo solo quedaba una habitación, en el rostro de Natasha se dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica-**te encontré…-**abre la puerta- **¿Nii-san?**

La habitación se encontraba vacía, lo que sí, ese lugar hace no mucho, se había encontrado con gente y Natasha estaba segura que se trataba de su hermano, con el chino ese, lo más probable, empuño con fuerzas su cuchillo tirándolo lejos.

Mientras, a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña caminaban a paso rápido entre la nieve Ivan y Yao, con las ropas a medio poner y muy agitados por el susto. (xD Natasha da miedo!! O al menos A MI me da miedo xD!!)

-Eso... Eso ha estado cerca, aru-decía Yao apoyándose en una roca y respirando con un poco de dificultad, mientras Ivan pasaba su larga bufanda por el cuello de este-gracias, aru

-Lamento todo esto Yao-decía Ivan un tanto… decepcionado, había perdido su oportunidad de hacer suyo a Yao, de verdad estaba triste, pero al ver el rostro sonrojado de Yao y una sonrisa en su rostro, le hizo sentir que ya vendría el momento en que pudiera hacerle suyo, sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Creo que debería irme a casa, aru…- le dijo Yao mientras caminaban en dirección a la frontera de Rusia/China- Ya nos veremos mañana, aru- le dijo a Ivan al sentir como sus ojos se entristecían, mientras con delicadeza le daba un beso en los fríos labios.

-Está bien, da…-Iván tomó a Yao por la cintura y lo acercó a si mismo, para hacer más profundo el beso.

**En casa de China**

Yong Soo de tanto jugar y esperar a su aniki terminó rendido y víctima del cansancio, se quedó dormido sobre su portátil.

-A… Aniki… da ze~ -decía entre sueños mientras un poco de saliva caía por su boca.

-He vuelto, aru…-decía Yao, quien al ver a su hermano durmiendo, en tal estado no pudo hacer más que sonreír mientras buscaba una cobija para taparle, mientras buscaba se percató que aún traía puesta la bufanda de Iván lo cual le hizo sonrojarse y sonreír.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz, aniki?-preguntaba Corea, quien al momento que Yao salió de la habitación despertó, con una rápida mirada se percató de la bufanda que este traía puesta-Eso… ¿no es del estúpido de Rusia, da ze~?

- …- Yao se quedo de piedra- "_muy bien Wang Yao es tu oportunidad. Yong Soo será el primero en enterarse, es el primer paso_"

**

* * *

**

**Por favor no me linchen .!! tenía que hacerlo la idea loca cruzó por mi mente... y no pude negarme~ más adelante les prometo que SI se cumplira el Lemon!! :D y quien sabe.. quizas hasta les tenga una sorpresa :juju:**

**Ya saben que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, tambien las criticas :D porque de los errores se aprende :3~**

**Nos leemos xDD!!**


End file.
